The Rules of Fire
by TigerTiger02
Summary: Sort of continuation of Insanity Would Be Better, not Pyrocentric. oneshot 'Ever since I was little I was obsessed with fire. No one in my family had ever understood why, after all when I was four my mother died in a house fire.'


Title: The Rules of Fire

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers/Timeline: No spoilers, and it takes place whenever.

Summary: This isn't a specific character, but if you like you can think it's Pyro.

Dedication: to Tarryn, who is fire.

* * *

Ever since I was little I was obsessed with _fire_. No one in my family had ever understood why, after all when I was four my mother died in a house fire. They all think I don't remember. That I don't know. But I do. I remember the deliciously searing heat reaching out, expanding towards me. I remember the eagerly licking flames, reaching and stretching towards me, desperately trying to devour me in their insatiable hunger. I remember the smell of thick, black smoke. The taste of it, all wood and plastic and death. The destruction was _beautiful chaos_. 

So when the fires first started around the house my father took a belt to me. "You lost your mother to this! How dare you throw her sacrifice in her face by doing this!" I never once screamed because I knew.** I knew my destiny was in fire.**

I gained control, so I thought, and began to bike faraway. I started out with small things, a branch or a whole tree but sometimes garbage cans. Then my victims became larger, abandoned warehouses and any other sort of large building. I thought I was in control. I thought that I was strong and aware of the danger of letting the fire spread and consume.

But I didn't tame it. I had it on a weak leash and my self-control waned easily. Boredom and anger cut through my meager defenses and soon I was ditching school to go burn things. I forgot the _rules of fire._

_**Rule One: Fire is Destructive.**_

_**Rule Two: Fire is Uncontrollable.**_

_**Rule Three: Fire Consumes**_.

All I could think was fire. _Fire. Fire. Fire._ It called to me, whispered to me in my dreams. More then once I dreamt in reds, gold, and oranges. All I could think about was fire. I was no longer a separate entity from fire. **I was fire.**

I don't remember that fateful day when fire and I became one. I don't remember it but I have seen the footage and the aftermath. It was beautiful. I remember marveling at the tapes and walking among the ruins of what was once an entire city block. Of course by that time I was in cuffs and they had shoved some kind of "Cure" into my brain.

Everything was blackened. There was the smell of woody smoke, ashes, and death. The fire still smoldered in place and as if sensing me as a common soul it flared up in place. Cops cursed, firemen cursed, _and I laughed._

The laugh was insane, throaty, and sensual, the laugh of fire. I remember the sound of it from the footage. The footage in which I stood in the middle of the street in the midst of burning glorious chaos. I was a mere column of laughing fire.

Of course I was immediate incarcerated. So here I sit and wait for the day where they will finally decide my fate. A mutant rights activist group is trying to convince them that I had no control. But I know the truth. I've always known the truth. I've always had the control. Because _I am fire._ I am not separate from fire. I simply am fire. I have been since my birth. They think I have murdered 369 people, but they do not know about my first. The woman who set this chain of event into motion, a woman called Mother. Because of her I sit in this stinking cell, lacking the stunning warmth of fire._ I sit in wait, knowing my destiny is with fire and always will be._

* * *

A/N: this is the kind of continuation of IWBB. I would like to thank miakimiharu for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it. And also Raven, don't be offended... it just popped into my head. And it's cool to know I have kindered spirits reading this... I also have an insane obsession with fire. It's just slightly ridiculous, I've burnt my thumb badly from playing with matches which is where this came from. 


End file.
